narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aisaka Momochi
| image = | birthdate = August 7 | age = Part I: 18-19 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = AB | hometown = Kirigakure | homecountry = Land of Water | affiliation = Kirigakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Sensor Type Hunter-nin | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Dǎiyì Soen | previous partner = | clan = | family = Wakasa Mizushima (Father) Ayume (Mother) (Uncle) Shintarō (Brother) Dǎiyì (Husband) Xuehan (Son) | rank = Anbu | classification = | reg = | academy = 9 | chunin = 11 | jonin = 14 | statistics = | kekkei = Boil Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Boil Release Fire Release Water Release Yin Release | jutsu = Will Manifestation Killing Intent Boil Release: Cowering Tower Technique Iaidō Silent Killing | tools = Sokkenai Kujin }} is a prodigious albeit dangerous kunoichi originating from the village of Kiri. The niece of the former Seven Swordsmen and missing-nin Zabuza Momochi, she inherited both his ruthlessness/cruelty and a portion of his arrogance. She remains the only person ever to match and exceed his kill streak of academy students, a feat made all the more impressive in a time beyond the Bloody Mist, a former epithet for Kirigakure. Through her various exploits and her consistently cold-blooded demeanor, she earned the mantra of , a title representative of her blatant disregard for the law and her sadistic ways. She now seeks to remake the village of Kirigakure, seeing the current leader as nothing more than a weak shinobi who relies on his ancestry to formulate any sort of decent strategy in battle. Nevertheless, with Heiwa's forced removal, the woman found a new object of hatred. The one individual capable of suppressing her maniacal desires, and the reason why her act of treason was stopped in its adolescence. Nevertheless, the two proved incapable of seeing eye to eye despite the woman consistently fulfilling her missions and other objectives. Only when they crossed swords did Aisaka truly acknowledge his existence in a more positive light. Noting the labyrinth of darkness that resided in his soul. Yet incredibly it remained under tight control. Upon realizing this small fact the woman developed a profound yet unexpected respect for him containing something she could not. Marking the start of more cordial relations between the two; though it should be noted that he still bares the dubious honor of ending the far less frequent yet notably more damaging episodes. Life proves to be a complex phenomenon however; Aisaka's days as a loner would come to an end when she arbitrarily intervened in an unexpected affair. Notably unpopular with the current society, she had taken to slinking about at night, her grin sardonic or wearing a completely bored expression. Thus it was to her surprise when she encountered the plight of another. Following the trail of the kidnapper and his quarry before stumbling upon the temporary base. Electing to save the fellow loner; they earned each other's trust through due diligence and saving themselves on various occasions. Ultimately the two would become close, a mutual respect forged from years of ignoring societal whims leading to something more. A child was to be born of their growing relationship, one that would as result in a betrothal. Meanwhile, Ayumu would gain a new duty; Godfather. As Daisaka's son would often remain in his care as they undertook various missions for the benefit of the village. Aisaka eventually responsible for guiding a malevolent soul during the latter's vicious adolescence. Background Personality A veritable sociopath. She has little care for social customs or norms such as nicknames, honorifics or rankings. Her lack of a conscience is what resulted in the death of her academy classmates as well as the chūnin and tokubetsu jōnin instructors. Her act of pure destruction was strangely reminiscent of her uncle's own killings as a child, yet she managed to outdo him by taking out the instructors as well. The only person that she seems to respect is her late uncle, as well as the Mizukage, though the latter is in the form of a grudging respect. Beyond her disdain for social constructs, she maintains a very sadistic personality, both on and off the battlefield. It isn't uncommon for her to be found toying with the locals for her own entertainment, as well as waging psychological warfare on foreign visitors. Thus it is a relief to most when she is out on the battlefield rather than back in Kiri. As it pertains to her fellow Seven Swordsmen, she has no qualms with whether they live or they die, as long as they do the job that they were sent to do, though at times she will look out for their well-being if it effects the success of the mission they are partaking in. While her anti-social demeanor and actions say otherwise, she does hold a loyalty to Kiri that is about as close to absolute as one can get. Thus, those who threaten its sovereignty are more than likely to find her facing them. Since being taken under the wing of Mizukage, Aisaka's threatening episodes have disappeared or at least became restrained. As of now, when most people encounter her, she maintains a facade of boredom, hiding the sociopathic nature that still lurks below the surface. To most people, the "new" Aisaka is just as threatening as the old, however, her former overt tendencies are now subtle. When on the battlefield or on the hunt however, she still releases her sadistic mannerisms, referring to her opponents as prey, and often delivering the most excruciating death or attacks possible. While she no longer looks upon her Seven Swordsmen teammates with hostility, her nonchalant attitude still signifies that their lives hold little value to her when it comes to her personal ambitions. What these ambitions are however could be anyone's guess, as very few dare to approach Aisaka for fear of her former demeanor. In this regard she is like Orochimaru among others, discarding partners, comrades and opponents when they have outgrown their use. It is perhaps this that remains as the most obvious display of her true sociopathic demeanor. Appearance Abilities As the niece of the infamous Demon of the Mist, her potential was unquestioned. However, no one realized the sheer amount of power that lie dormant within her. It all came to a head when she one upped her only known family member by not only extinguishing an entire graduating class, but by killing the instructors as well, boiling their blood for fun. It was said to have taken some jonin and even a few ANBU to get her under control once more. While some wanted to kill her, the Mizukage wanted to harness all of that raw power and turn it into one of Kiri's most potent weapons. However, with Aisaka's sadistic and merciless tendencies already shown, it would become a challenge of who was willing to take the risk to train her. However, through her own persistence, Aisaka has turned her raw abilities into a potent weapon for Kiri, particularly the only one that Aisaka will abide by. A further nod to Aisaka's innate talent was her uncle's regret that he did not recognize her talent sooner, knowing that he could have molded her into a lethal weapon alongside Haku for a future coup d'etat against Kiri. Kenjutsu One of her more underrated abilities is her kenjutsu prowess, a fact most find surprising when confronting the niece of a former Seven Swordsmen. However, they quickly learn just how much of a mistake this is. Of the styles that Aisaka has learned, Iaidō is her preferred method when engaging an opponent. She has mastered it to the point of the movements required to employ the fighting style becoming incomprehensible to the naked eye, and difficult to discern for dōjutsu users. In particular it is the fruits of excellent body control that allows Aisaka not to waste bodily energy and movements, ultimately shortening the time between the attack's beginning and end, allowing her to be conducive with her attack patterns and befall a large set of opponents in the time it takes others to draw their swords and position themselves. When employing this style, Aisaka focuses of sharp and shrewd slashes that allow to take other opponent(s) out of play so she can focus on her specific target. The fruits of this hard work is most notably shown in her partitioning of the harvest a set of lightning fast and unpredictable slashes that assault the opponent(s). While more operative for large crowds, it is still adequate for brutalizing a single opponent as they look for a way to defend themselves from the barrage of attacks. Another formation within this art of hers lies in Aisaka's secondary sword, whom she refers to affectionately as Donki. Much like her late uncle's sword, it is blunt in design, meant for crushing and agonizing cutting rather than efficient precise strokes. However, because of Aisaka's immense physical strength, she can adapt this gruesome weapon for such purposes if necessary. She normally will fight large opponent(s) or scores of opponents with this particular weapon, taking advantage of it's ability to change size, in order to keep them on their guard and off balance, allowing her to take advantage of any momentary openings by switching places with her weapon. In particular, she won't hesitate to brutally bisect the opponent if the opportunity presents itself. For the short time that Zabuza was in Kiri before ultimately turning rogue, he was known to let his favorite niece wield his blade for practice, something that she did exceptionally well despite her young age. Chakra Prowess A monster. Her chakra mirrors her uncle's greatly, particularly it's power and fearsomeness. The quality of her chakra has been described as dark and depressing by sensors who had the misfortune of encountering her. In terms of her chakra, she is able to manipulate it into a form of Killer Intent, and has been able to overwhelm shinobi with just it alone. It is said that one of the only people not scared of her chakra is the Sixth Mizukage, though even she can sometimes whiff slightly when feeling the full brunt of Aisaka's ability. A consequence of her chakra's "presence" is that it creates a small amount of pressure that can increase dramatically when she is feeling strong emotions such as anger, hatred, or sadness. Besides that, she is able to manifest her chakra in the form of blue shroud that conforms itself to the shape of her body. This chakra shroud endows her with several advantages; firstly, she can use it to release shockwaves or powerful ripple effect chakra, causing a large amount of damage to the target of this barrage. It also functions as an extra layer of defense against attacks that are more heavier and more damaging, such as the Strong Fist fighting style. Lastly, she can shape the chakra into projectiles such as "blades" of chakra or other weapons, allowing her to give greater accuracy to her attacks along with improving their overall versatility. It also allows Aisaka to once again decrease the possible reaction time for the opponent she is facing, allowing her to limit their options and force them into a strategy that favors her fighting style. Physical Prowess In lieu of her slim body type, Aisaka has been shown to possess exceptional or mind-numbing speed, depending on which individual is asked. She had shown the ability to dodge ninja tools and other weapons at almost point-blank range, showing an astounding level of reflexes that takes most of her opponents by surprise, who don't necessarily expect such a reaction to their attacks. Ai will usually use this shock value as a follow up for the infamous ability known as Silent Killing, taking advantage of that small window offered to finish the opponent only as they realize that Aisaka is not where she should be. It makes her quite a menace in the eyes of several individuals within Kiri, but given her track record with supporting and protecting the village they choose not to question her intentions. Coupled with a impressive foundation of speed and reflexes is a hardened and expanded level of physical strength that is not immediately associated with a person of Aisaka's size and body type. The most obvious example of this refined strength is Aisaka's ability to crush objects with very little effort, despite the material that the object is made of. This can include resilient substances such as steel if Aisaka decides to put her full effort into annihilating the metal. When coupled with her exceptional chakra control and prowess this already notable strength can be increased several fold to the point where lifting a several hundred year old redwood requires very little thought for her. However, even without it she is capable of hefting sizable objects that a person of her stature has no business carrying. As with her speed it comes as a shock to those who don't know her, namely foreigners to the village. However, as her reputation grows, so does people's wariness of her as an individual. Taijutsu Consistent with a person of her physical prowess, Aisaka chose to be a practitioner of the Strong Fist. It is indeed a style that favors Aisaka's personality, namely the desire to deliver the most damaging, demeaning and conclusive attacks possible. As such, she focuses primarily on mastering and utilizing the fighting style's aim of extensive external damage. To bolster this style's explosive power, she utilizes a utilitarian version of Chakra Enhanced Strength that is derived from her proficiency with her chakra cloak and the ins and outs of chakra flow. It is shown however that a simple Roundhouse from Aisaka is capable of sending a more physically imposing opponent several hundred feet back if not more. This move in particular also functions as an effective shield breaker, as Aisaka has used it on more than one occasion to break through earth walls constructed by a squad of opponent Iwa-nin. When utilized in conjunction with her Silent Killing abilities, Aisaka has shown the ability to snap an opponent's neck before they realized what was happening, making this a very dangerous fighting style to behold when in her hands. Ninjutsu .]] As a full-fledged ninja of Kiri, Aisaka learned from a young age to use several ninja skills that have since become ubiquitous throughout the ninja world. The most infamous of these techniques was the somewhat humdrum Body Flicker Technique, one ability that she had learned to hone from when she was small, reaching a level of proficiency that rivaled that of jōnin by the time Aisaka reached academy age. It was the main attribute that allowed her to orchestrate such a destructive massacre as a child, where she was responsible for wiping out an entire class of genin along with the chūnin and jōnin instructors. From that moment it was clear that when coupled with her already growing physical capabilities Aisaka was truly a force to be reckoned with and a person to approached with the most extreme of caution. She has since improved her utilization of the technique to the point where it is difficult to tell where her natural speed ends and the technique begins. In particular, she has learned to utilize the technique at various levels for a variety of purposes, all of which culminate with a impressive finale that is reserved for opponents truly deserving of such a display. It is only expected that such a highly developed individual would exercise similar levels of proficiency in other basic applications of ninjutsu. Aisaka doesn't disappoint, as she showcased the ability to access Water Surface Walking Practice and Tree Climbing Practice, helping others realize Aisaka's already promising chakra control, a facet that she would expand on later in life to the point of honing it into a highly effective asset on its own accord. While not a shadow clone specialist like Naruto, Aisaka has nevertheless shown the ability to create about 40-50 clones with ease, arming them with various weapons in her own stockpile to increase their effectiveness in battle. When planning infiltration she'll couple this ability with the Transformation Technique, giving her the ability to inflate numbers while endowing with the advantage of covering more ground in a shorter amount of time. However, she will occasionally use the clones for other strategic purposes such as switching when she is in a pinch, allowing her to regroup and adjust her objectives for a more comprehensive solution. Thus she has shown an ability to be coldly efficient even without her more advanced techniques. Nature Transformation As of the current timeline, Aisaka is capable of utilizing the Fire Release, Water Release, Yin Release, and Yang Release. The former releases Aisaka also utilizes to form her kekkei genkai Boil Release. However, her primary affinity lies in the realm of water, a common release within the village of Kiri. In particular, Aisaka has shown an aptitude for middle to upper rank Water Release techniques, something that falls in line with her general listing as a noteworthy prodigy in a society that is increasingly permeated by them. Aisaka's personal favorite lies in one of the more complex techniques known as the Water Dragon. Despite the abnormally large amount of seals required, Aisaka has shown the ability to formulate this technique in a very short time. For example, Aisaka is capable of activating and creating the watery beast in time to intercept large scale offensives from the opposing side. In particular, her dragons are capable of overwhelming their earthen counterparts despite water normally being weak against earth. Besides that Aisaka has showcased the ability to create multiple at a time, despite the hand seals being time consuming in nature. In order to circumvent this however, Aisaka utilizes the means of chakra flow to connect herself to the construct, allowing the water dragon to spawn other water dragons, drastically reducing the time necessary for the formation. Perhaps her second favorite technique to utilize in this discipline is the Hiding in Mist Technique. Like skilled Kiri-nin before her, she commonly utilizes it to cover any discernible movements when accessing her Silent Killing fighting style, as well as confuse and disarm an opponent before they can construct a decent defense. However her mist application possesses a second, deadlier aspect. Born from her inherited Boil Release kekkei genkai, Aisaka has shown the ability to both actively and passively change the pH content of the Hidden Mist technique once it is in place. By doing so, she has shown aptitude in easily incapacitating opponent(s), particularly large groups that she had been sent to capture on her own. By incorporating an acidity aspect, she can also damage the clothing and weaponry of an opponent, making them an easier target while coinciding with her sociopathic demeanor. Ai has also been shown to formulate water clones from the thick, blanketing mist, turning it into a playground of sorts as she attacks the opponent from multiple directions, the clones themselves protected from detection by sharing the same signature as the entire field of mist. It should be noted that her proficiency and affinity with the Water Release makes an outside source unnecessary for the utilization of this technique. Cursed Seal Other Skills Her most underrated ability is her intelligence. Her mantra as Kiri's Hell-Demon normally corresponds to her sadistic tendencies and lack of mercy, as well as being a blunt object that seeks to destroy anything and everything. That is not true however, as she pays incredible attention to detail, from the deducing the many properties of chakra and her unique variation to whether a tactic or strategy is foolproof. Her cunning has been the direct ability that has gotten her out of several situations, and its is something that makes her believe that she is superior to her uncle, who failed to recognize the prodigies he was battling and adjust accordingly. It is for this reason that she rarely underestimates an opponent, always knowing the potential that could leak through if pushed. Beyond that, she is a highly adaptable person, using her full arsenal of techniques to gauge a person's power or her knowledge to gauge a mission's difficulty. It is one of the reasons why she was made a hunter-nin at the "tender" age of 12, the age she was made a chuunin and a couple years before she attained the ANBU designation. With her adaptability, she has been able to compile an outstanding record of missions completed as well as gain the attention of several higher-ups, particularly the likes of the mizukage and her right-hand. Equipment is a nod to the past, the blade created with Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō in mind. Like the Executioner's Blade, it is a large blunt weapon that is heavy in its design, meant for the purposes of macerating bones and rupturing organs, among other brutal aspects. Unlike its predecessor, the weapon does not possess cut out holes meant for the purposes of decapitation; rather, it has a hooked end for yet unknown reasons. The blade's special ability however centers around the properties of chakra flow. Put simply, the more proficient a user is with this aspect of ninjutsu, the more potent the blade becomes. In particular, the sword's size is changed by an active connection with the user. By running chakra through the blade, the sword's length and width are greatly increased in proportion to the chakra input. When utilized at it's full extent, Donki is shown to be much larger than most swords, reaching a size equal to Gamabunta's tantō. Such a size allows Aisaka to easily level forests, large opponents, and massive obstacles; however, once the chakra flow connection is canceled, the sword will return to its significantly more portable though still ponderous size. is Aisaka's personal favorite, one that she had been using since she was able to hold a sword, with its properties forming a significant portion of her preferred combat methods. The sword's design is that of a relatively simple , created in particular for a lost samurai art that was rediscovered by Aisaka in her later childhood. She prizes it for its reach and dexterity while retaining exceptional durability, allowing her to fight opponents in relatively close quarters without exposing herself to a counterattack. However, it also possesses a sinister ability born from the acidic properties of her boil chakra. When it was first made, this chakra was placed within the construct before it was joined to comprise the complete blade. Put simply, when the blade is brought into contact with an opposing object, the residue acid will continue to eat away at the opponent long after the blade has been removed. This process can be further reinforced by Aisaka running boiling chakra through her sword, strengthening the acidity while speeding up it's eventual deadly effects. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality